unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Tew
Captain Thomas Tew was the right hand man of Henry Avery and fellow founder of Libertalia. Tew played a massive part in bringing together the twelve pirate lords and also constructing the tests in Scotland to find recruits for Libertalia. As Avery grew more and more paranoid and obsessed, Tew served as a co-conspirator of the murders of the other Founders, bringing them together with a letter and poisoning them. After that the plot was to share the Founders treasure equally but they betrayed one another and began a bloody civil war for total control of the wealth. Tew was also the eventual killer of Captain Avery. Though not without being killed in the process, a fellow victim of their shared greed. Biography ''A Thief's End'' Thomas Tew was approached by Henry Avery with the idea to create a pirate colony, Libertalia so they could live as free men. The two banded together, sending crosses of St. Dismas to ten other pirate lords and countless other pirates then contracted several other complex tests, deciding who was worthy to live in "Paradise". Though it took years to construct and a fraction of the Founders' shared wealth, Libertalia was finally constructed. However this allusion of paradise was short-lived. Tew, Avery and the other Founders' grew possessive of the equal riches that was promised to the colonists until the Founders stole the treasure for themselves. This sparked a war between the Founders and the colonists which they would win but were then left to deal with each other. After a long and bloody war between the twelve Founders', Tew teamed himself with Avery. They banded together and invited the Founders' to his house and after Avery's speech the twelve drank their poisoned wine, excluding Avery and Tew, and they died together. With the others dead, the deal was for Captain Tew and Captain Avery to share the treasure of Libertalia equally. However, Tew, feeling guilty over killing his fellow captains, realized that it was only a matter of time before Avery, driven by greed and insanity, would turn on him as well and in the end, he betrayed Avery. When Tew got wind that Avery was about to flood the remnants of Libertalia and escape with his treasure, he ambushed him at his ship, the Fancy. ''After a duel, they ended up killing each other, surrounded by the same treasure they fought for many years to obtain. Their battle however was reenacted through Nathan Drake; who stole his sword and Rafe Adler. Personality The name of Thomas Tew carries an infamous weight around the piratical world. A successful brigadier, privateer and captain, Tew would later inspire several other successful pirates amongst them Henry Avery and William Kidd. He was also one of the few pirates who sailed under his own personal flag; his was an arm with a scimitar in-hand, a message to all sea-rovers that they would meet a violent end should they sail on to the path of the ''Amity. However despite his unethical and unorthodox lifestyle Tew was also family man and was presumably very caring to his wife and two daughters whom he raised for a large part of their lives in Rhode Island. However even if he did feel any attachment to his family he was still a pirate first and thought of nothing more than simply abandoning his wife and daughters in favour of substantial wealth and "Paradise". Tew's charisma and persuasive abilities far exceeded that of a simple captain, he used his infamy and reputation amongst the pirate world as well his titles and many accomplishments to sway people to fight, die and turn to a life of piracy for him. A good example of this is when he sent a rousing letter to the twelve Founders' and was able to gather them into his estate with the goal of "abandoning animosities", factoring how they all loathed each other and fought one another for decades is a testament of Tew's charismatic nature. Tew was so inspirational to his subordinates when it appeared he was killed during a heist, his men were demoralized and instantly surrendered, even though they had a good chance of winning in the first place. Unlike Avery, Tew never felt the need to boast about his wealth. He would much prefer to act like a faithful second-in-command and live in Avery's shadow, patiently and decisively waiting for opportunities to advance his movements and power over Libertalia until he was the only one in charge. Tew was an opportunist who aligned himself with anyone who could grant him greater benefit. He agreed to help found Libertalia with Avery as he thought it would give him an equal share of his and countless other wealthy pirates treasure and during the Founders' war, Tew aligned himself with Avery as he had the better chance of winning and plotted with him to simultaneously kill the remaining Founders' leaving just him and the King of Pirates to share the treasure equally but instead Tew betrays Avery and begins a decade-long war for control of the treasure of Libertalia. Though he never felt the need to show-off, Tew still enjoyed the finer things in life and was a sophisticated man especially in his lavish clothing and under his time as a Founder, he used his massive, ill-gotten fortune to construct a luxurious mansion which left the other colonists in poverty. Tew was massively careful about who he shared his money with, such was the nature of a pirate, and he helped Henry Avery to construct a test that would prove if the recruits were worthy enough to join Libertalia or meet a grisly end if they proved false. These were mostly men who were certain to never betray nor steal Tew's fabulous wealth. His paranoia over this caused him to abandon any rational thinking and he became increasingly mistrustful of everyone, believing everyone was after his fortune which prompted him to act more callous and ruthless in his goal of preserving it. In the end, although Tew did not share Avery's insanity and obsession, he was incredibly greedy and which was the cause of his death, instead of sharing the treasure equally when he and Avery killed the remaining Founders' the two would engage in a bloody war, costing the lives of thousands, albeit pirates. He presumably believed that pirates deserved to live as free men, similar to Avery which was the foundation of him founding Libertalia in the first place however he was quickly corrupted as the power went to his head, becoming a cruel dictator in its place although not as much as Avery. Category:Characters in A Thief's End